Pinki and Švaba
Pinki Mučibabić (Serbian Cyrillic: Пинки Мучибабић; Born:4th May 1980), and Švaba (both died in 1996); are the main protagonists of the famous Serbian film, The Wounds. Their role model is Ludi Kure. Pinki was portrayed by the late Dušan Pekić, and Švaba was portrayed by Milan Marić. Biography Pink's and Švaba's first appearances are in Belgrade, Serbia. Pinki, Švaba, and Dijabola we're chilling inside of an old vehicle. Because Diablo is Croatian, Pinki and Švaba started thrown rocks at him. Telling him that he is a pu--y, Ustasha, and Kosovan. Pinki and Švaba saw the Serbian military going towards attacking Croatians. The two teens run fast to watch the tanks. After the tanks marching, Pinki's father starts arguing with their neighbor that's cleaning the rug above their terrace. While Pinki was watching Dijabola's mother Lidija going to work. After some time, Pinki ran away, going inside of the bathroom, locking the bathroom door, starting to imagine Lidija, while he is wanking. Pinki's mother founds out that he locked the door. His father started to knock on the door, telling him to get out, while his mother was asking if he is good. Pinki didn't go out, he just continuously wanked in the bathroom. Eventually, Pinki went out of the bathroom, flushing the toilet. Pinki saw through the window, his hero. He went outside with Švaba and Dijabola, looking at their neighbor hero Cika Kure. Kure came back from a business trip from Germany. Švaba asked if Pinki could go with them, as Kure gave Pinki a jacket, agreeing that Pinki could come with them. As they went inside Kure's house. Pinki started to wear the jacket, looking at a mirror, thinking he is the man. Pinki goes on to tell how did he get the name Pinki. He was born on the same day when the Yugoslavian leader Tito died. Pinki's father said in the ambulance for babies that his name going to be the same as Tito's. Because of that, police went to arrest his father. They kicked him out from the ambulance. He screamed that his name going to be Pinki. The mother loved the name, and that's how he got the name Pinki. While Pinki was looking at himself in the mirror, Kure's wife went behind of him, telling him that it looks great on him. Kure told Pinki to come here. He sat next to Švaba, looking at his wife. Kure said that they would like to have sex with his wife. Kure started to teach the two how to have sex, as the wife is trying to move away. Eventually, she took a knife, stabbing Kure with it. While the whole time the two teens were watching. The two went home, as Kure and his wife were in a brewery. The next day, Kure's eye got injured, and he was watching with the two teens Puls Asfalta. (A show where biggest Yugoslav criminals would appear). Because on the show Pepper appeared, Kure shot the television in front of the two. This was close to happening again after some time but Kure's wife saw he was aiming to shot it again, she told him not to do so. After, she saw that Serbian army is in front of their house. Kure went outside with his gun, going back to war with the Serbian army. After the war, Kure started shooting in his neighborhood and shouting loud, to wake up everyone because he was in a war, while everyone was sleeping. Eventually, Kure shows the two his new BMW, teaching them how to shoot. Eventually, out of nowhere Dijabola comes out, asking to shoot as well. Kure denied because he didn't appear in Puls Asfalta. The two teens were laughing at Dijabola. As Kure told them for punishment, they will play iron fists. Dijabola hit his head on Kure's hand three times consciousness, falling on the ground bloody. Kure then told Švaba to stand up, hugging him. While Pinki was looking at them. The next day, Kure brought a prostitute, and let the three teens have sex with her. Pinki and Švaba did it fast, but Dijabola barley done it. Later that night, Kure drove the teens in his car, and in front of them was a robbery, as next to them was Pepper, Švaba took Kure's gun trying to kill him, as Kure screamed at him that he will beat him up for this. Eventually, the two teens said that they should off beat up Pepper, as Kure then beaten up the 2 teens in his car. Kure started taking drugs with his wife. Kure last appeared with the teens when he was laying on a grave, taking drugs and telling the teens about his criminal history. In the end, Kure was killed. Then Kure's wife, Pinki, Švaba and Pepper appear on Kure's grave. As Kure died, Pinki and Švaba totally changed into real criminals. Kure's wife moved in to live with Pepper. Pepper said that all Kure's teens are the same. Švaba became angry as Pinki followed him inside of his house.Švaba started having sex with another prostitute, as Pinki was inside of the living room, taking cocaine. Pinki even gave the cocaine to Švaba's grandmother, that was in the same room with Pinki. Eventually, Pinki went back home, as he took his father's pistol, as he saw his parents having sex. Pinki did not pay attention, going outside, as Švaba is waiting for him. The two had a plan of a robbery, they went inside of a rich house of Lidija's friend. Inside they are looking around for the safe. As they found the money, they throw it inside of the pool, jumping into the pool, having wicked fun. As the owner of the house went in the house, finding out that the two made a total mess, as Lidija was with him, knowing everything that happens. At one point, Pinki shoots the man three times, as Lidija went inside, telling them that they should appear on her show. Once they appear on the show, Lidija asked hem if they ever were harmed. They sad that they have not, as Švaba took his pistol out of his pocket, shooting himself in the leg, telling everyone that he was harmed, he even said that it was a great feeling. Lidija said that the show should continue, as Švaba asked Pinki if he wants to feel a shot inside of his head. Lidija then said that the show is done, as the two pointed their pistols at her, telling her to sit down. Pinki's father saw the interview on television, as he asked Pinki if he could become a criminal as well, as Pinki gave him money going outside. Pinki's dad then went inside the toilet, trying to take their pistol, as his leg got stuck inside of the toilet, breaking the toilet totally, as he fell down, with the broken toilet and water coming out. He started accounting how much will this all cost to fix, as his pension is too small to fix everything, he took the pistol and shot himself in the head. After that, ambulance quickly went in front of their house, driving Pinki's dad to the hospital, as his mother was crying, even he cried but he did not want to show the tears in the film. After Pinki and Dijabola appear in a club, people telling them that they know them, as they would push them away. The two again had the plan of robbery. They entered the cooking room, as they pointed their pistols on the owner of the club, asking where is the money, he did not want to tell them, as they pushed his hand inside of the fries cooker. As he still didn't tell them, they placed his head in front of the cooker, as he said where the money is, but they still cooked his head anyway, they even took his body to their place, beating the man's dead body with their weapons. Pinki then found Pepper in his car, as Pepper told him he will give him anything he wants, as Pinki shot Pepper in the head. They next appear in a hotel room. Pinki told Švaba that he is planning to move with him to Germany and to have sex with a black girl. Švaba then pointed his pistol at Pinki as Pinki moved away. Švaba then shouted that he isn't a pussy to leave his country and that he does not like black girls. After Lidija came to visit them, as she was looking where Švaba shoots himself. Pinki then went out to check out their car, as Švaba found out that Lidija is a bitch, as she asked him what will they do, as Švaba slapped her. Pinki then started to shout that they fitted their car up. Pinki then shot the car, making it on fire, as Lidija placed Švaba's pistol under her. After they returned to Švaba's grandmother's house. Lidija visited them, telling them that they should appear again on the show, as she kissed Pinki on the lips, as Švaba saw them, shooting Pinki 4 times. Pink then appears in the hospital, trying to get healed, as there was a man next to him, telling Pinki that he is the only hope. As Pinki got healed, he took his pillow, pushing it on the man's face, killing him to death. Once Pinki got healed, he came back in Belgrade. He first met Dijabola, as they were talking. He went back to Kure's house, as his wife is back to live there. They again appear together, Pinki looking his new jacket in the mirror, as she told him that his one looks perfect on him. In the end, she told him that Švaba is calling him. The two planned on suicide at a grave, as Švaba was in Lidija's house, as they were talking, Švaba asked what will we do about her, as Pinki told him just tell her hello. As Švaba shot Lidija in the stomach. In the end, the two met up, going together back to the old grave. The two were planning suicide. As Dijabola found out that his mother was killed by Švaba, he started to cry and went to the old grave as well with a pistol. Pinki and Švaba were talking about everything and even started to shoot each other. Out of nowhere, Dijabola appears, shooting them both with his pistol. As the result, all of them got killed by each other. Gallery PinkiHD.jpg pinkishvaba2.jpg PinkiandshvabaHD.jpg pinkishvaba1.png rane2.jpg|Pinki External Links *''Film link (With English subtitles). *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wounds ''Film on Wikipedia]. Category:Criminals Category:Teenagers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Serial Killers Category:Abusers Category:Traitor